


Hanzo Was His Kryptonite

by JohnLennet



Series: John's Poem Rambling [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Post, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, just a little old drabble, my one talent: sad poems, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnLennet/pseuds/JohnLennet
Summary: Hanzo was his kryptoniteAnd Jesse knew it well





	Hanzo Was His Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! This is my first post on AO3 and of course it's a little tiny poem (not even 100 words long)!  
> But! I hope you guys like it all the same!

Hanzo was his kryptonite  
And Jesse knew it well  
Because of that one fateful night   
His life became a living hell

And Jesse knew it well  
He fell in love with that man   
His life became a living hell   
It was never according to plan

He fell in love with that man   
That mission he had been on  
It was never according to plan   
And now he was gone

That mission he had been on  
Because of that one faithful night   
And now he was gone  
Hanzo **was** his kryptonite


End file.
